Cats Life
by TaylorThePyro
Summary: What would happen if Anakin and Luke would be cats? If you want to know this walk, read and comment.


Kitten Life

Author: TaylorThePyro

Characters are not mine. I use them just for fun of course. I love these characters and I am grateful to George Lucas huge.

Currently with my dad I sit in the car and go to a shelter. I would like to accept any kind and docile pet. It is to be polite and very calm. I love animals. They are very interesting creatures and are very intelligent, despite appearances. In the end we got there. It's very cute. My father parked the car, and I slowly improving their beautiful and tangled hair, I went to the door that were left. They looked very interesting. They were drawn to different colors animals from afar could see that this is a beloved animal shelter.

'' Hello miss. Good morning sir! How can we help? '' He said to us very personable and culturally you. He was wearing blue trousers and a green shirt. His eyes are brown. His hair is too dark as coal. But it has a face very happy and patient.

'' Hello! I wanted to buy my beloved daughter of an animal. What would you suggest? '' My dear father asked him. He was wearing a dark coat, because it was quite cold and turbulent weather.

'' Did your daughter is allergic to something? '' He asked my father.

''Of course not. It is very healthy '' gave him my dad.

'' Well, young lady, '' he said to me breeder animals

'' What do you prefer hymm? Dog, cat, fish? ''

'' Can I come and when to see? Then there is a lot of time to think.

'' But of course. '' I replied, and went on his way. And I myself began to explore animals.

I think my beloved pet has to be unique. It must be beautiful and such that everyone will admire. I go and now I correct my green dress to be simple. I pass by the beautiful parrots. I do not want them because they are noisy in the evening. Currently I pass by dogs. I hate them. They are disgusting and I do not like them. Also I am going and going and suddenly notice the unusual animal. Such as I wanted. It's a small kitten. It is small is probably my eye four months. His hair is pretty. White as last year's snow. His eyes are like the sky. Blue hit me.

'' Come to me tiny. Do not be afraid. '' I said to him because he opened the cage and took him from there because he was depressed. I hugged him suddenly into my body.

'' What you're cute. You're so calm kitten what? Do not be afraid. I am with you. Accept you and we will be happy does not it? '' I whispered to him and giggled

'' Dad, I found a pet is a cat. Come see '' I called him and he came. Calmly he saw him, and said 'It's beautiful, my princess.' '

Suddenly, my dear cat began to meow and began to twitch. He scratched me in the neck and fled. I am surprised by his behavior but I saw where he escaped. He escaped except for her mother who licked it. I looked at the other was also beautiful in its own type of beauty. He had black hair. He was an adult. His eyes were orange-red. Amazing.

''Hello! I do not want to hurt you. I can tell you the clap? '' I said to the other cat carefully removing his hand. I do not want to be scratched again.

He lowered his head humbly as I gently stroked his hair. He was polite. I felt from him pride and superiority. I saw the arms of his, sweet troublemaker who was now frightened and very nestled in an adult coat.

'' Dad, I can accept two cats? You can see that they are somehow connected to each other you can see it. Besides, I do not want to pick up the little we have. I was very sad. '' I said to my dad seriously.

'' I agree Mara. Get them! '' He said to me, kissing me on the cheek a fatherly gesture.

'' I love you very much. You're incredible! '' I said to him to tears with happiness. I looked at them. They are a fantastic couple.

I went with my dad and with those cats which had already included them in special plastic container to you.

'' We wanted to accept them. You could check their health status and which are gender? My daughter is very interesting. '' He said a very satisfied and confident voice to the guy.

'' Oh yes. Let them come. It is a father and son. Two male kittens. They were very polite but their fate was cruel. '' He said to us sadly.

'' What happened to them? Please tell us about? '' I asked him out of curiosity.

'' The black cat was very beaten and bitten. Small cat his son followed us a long way and began to meow for half an hour. We found it was all tired and exhausted. My young assistant Alice picked him up and went with him to a black cat with all his equipment to treat a cat. She took it from there. Since then, the black cat is very thankful.

'' Very sad. '' I said it's like with my green eyes welled with tears. I was very sad.

'' So you must only sign the form and cats are already yours. '' He said the handsome guy handed us us a lot of documents.

'' It '' he said his father giving him the papers smugly.

'' Cats are already yours. Please remember about health, safety, and their diet. So, therefore, I wish you much luck and success with kittens, '' he said to us with these words evacuate us to the car.

'' Thank you! Goodbye '' said him as sit to the car.

Dad parked and drove a very long way he asked me to.

'' My daughter already know how you want to call them?

'' Still I not thought about '' I answered him honestly.

I looked at my two kittens. They looked at me curiously. Especially the small. My poor dear. Yes Following their brief time. Someone remind me of behavior. Someone that I love. I came up with the brilliant idea of names. These cats will alternate version of the film.

'' I already have the names '' I said with a smile.

'' Well, what ideas fell on my only beloved daughter? Well, tell me curious ..ha ha ha ha ''

'' The name them as my pets from the movie Star Wars. Anakin and Luke. Anakin is dark and Luke White. What do you think?''

'' An excellent idea. I really like my darling '' he said to me, because now we got to my beloved cottage. I took careful container with cats. I shut the door of the car my father and I went home. I opened the door and I said to my cats as I lay and container at the bottom.

'' Welcome to my house cats. Feel like at home loved.'' Opened pojemnic cats timidly came out of pojemnic. They began to smell and queitly go after new home. They began to watch your area. Of course, little he was behind him. He walked politely for his father. They noticed his place to sleep. Anakin lay before us oh began to walk and smell their place and their tail to mark the area.

Small began to imitate him but he was too confused. I started giggling at the sight. It is very sweet. He lay down next to him. I slept very sweet. I took the pic. Very charming view. Quietly I walked out and closed the door to their not wake up.


End file.
